Yo, Danny Phantom, he was just
by DividedHeartsInc
Summary: Excited? Anxious? Bipolar? A loser? -dodges- I wouldn't know. I haven't read all the prompts. 8D Teehee. One hundred one-shots challenge. Read it now.
1. Prompt Index

Well. It's almost four in the morning, and I'm, for some reason, browsing Fanfiction when I stumble upon this little prompt . . . and I figure, 'Hey, my writing could use some sharpening. I've been in a tight spot lately.'

So, here I am acting on complete impulse once again. Let's hope it turns out better this time.

I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, it would still be going. Perpetually.

1. Remember  
2. Lies  
3. Justice  
4. Look Out  
5. Apology  
6. Sickness  
7. Sunshine  
8. Guardian Angel  
9. Math  
10. Heartbeat  
11. Technology  
12. Job  
13. Endings  
14. Spots and Dots  
15. Animal  
16. Music  
17. Weapons  
18. Ghost  
19. Quick Enough  
20. Don't Let Go  
21. Patience  
22. Flames  
23. Lucky Shot  
24. The World Turned Upside Down  
25. A Grand Adventure  
26. Party  
27. Thoughts  
28. Rules  
29. Last Laughs  
30. Chills  
31. Stuck  
32. Bored  
33. Movies  
34. Limbo  
35. Dance with Me  
36. Superstar  
37. Compromise  
38. Save Me  
39. Fury  
40. Changes  
41. Worthless  
42. Fame and Fortune  
43. Fountain  
44. Piece of My Mind  
45. Star Struck  
46. Runaway  
47. Fruit Loop  
48. Thrill  
49. Wishes  
50. Never  
51. Eclipse  
52. Discoveries  
53. Challenges  
54. Freefall  
55. Oops  
56. Name Calling  
57. Failure  
58. Tag  
59. Present  
60. Emotion  
61. Unexpected  
62. Only Human  
63. Explosion  
64. Trial and Error  
65. Holiday  
66. Visit  
67. Inventions  
68. Haunt  
69. Mixed Signals  
70. Life  
71. Homework  
72. Seasons  
73. Clueless  
74. Tips and Tricks  
75. Surprises  
76. Destroy  
77. Attention  
78. Practice Makes Perfect  
79. Graduation  
80. Fake  
81. Stop  
82. Outcast  
83. Hide  
84. The Key  
85. Stress  
86. Only Fair  
87. Spirit  
88. Guilty  
89. Damage  
90. Manners  
91. Transformation  
92. Forget  
93. Pet  
94. Outcast  
95. Space  
96. Opportunity  
97. Dessert  
98. Breaking Point  
99. Simple Advice  
100. Hunger


	2. Prompt One: Remember

**I don't own Danny Phantom. I'm just good friends with insomnia.**

The bed sheets had wound themselves around his feet, but he made very little attempt to free them from the sweltering trap. His drooping eyes seemed to be a far more urgent matter, signs of an exhaustion that sent his entire being into a resolute _crash_.

But yet he felt so _restless._ Try as he might, he just couldn't find his way back into his primitive teenage dreamland. He shot a dismayed glance at the clock settled on the nightstand; the story of its glowing green digits drew an equally dismayed groan from his lips. He had been tossing and turning here for nearly _three hours_, and the more he did so, the less comfortable the normally welcoming bed became.

With a sigh from the depths of his lungs, Danny Fenton reluctantly forced himself to sit up. He had to think of a way to get _some_ sleep, or at least grasp the reason as to why he _couldn't_ sleep. After all, he had been dozing like a rock as per usual before his sudden plague of persistent insomnia. Why was it so difficult _now_?

Something cloudy and oddly nostalgic surfaced in the back of his mind. It brought with it a . . . strange emotion, to say the least. Just as the blurry image tugged at his senses, he longed to tug it into full light. Of course, he knew very well that it was only what was left behind of a foggy dream; but still, this particular shard of memory felt . . . important in a way. It seemed to be something that he would do well to remember.

He absently cupped his chin in his hand, his expression becoming as vacant as it was weary. Was there something in reality that he had forgotten? He made himself a mental check list—no upcoming tests that required panicking over, no unfinished homework assignments, no dimwitted promises or bets made recently, no particular ghouls to be in pursuit of. No, for once in his fourteen years of blood circulation, both of his identities appeared to be fully covered.

Then just what _was _it nagging at him?

A faint smile etched across his concentrated countenance. Somewhere among the elusive mist, something entirely tangible was beckoning. Not only was it tangible, but it was striking in such a way that he could not possibly miss its utter blatancy.

_Of course._ Who else but to _nag_ at him but Sam?

Danny narrowed his eyes in thought. He could almost see it again: the curling fog where it hung in the thick air of the night. Somewhere among that fathomless cloud a girl turned in circles to her own dance, to her own silent music. With no one to play the skeptic, she could merely flit in the directions she wished to; she, after all, had always done things her own way. _Always_.

His pondering smile back in place, he began rummaging through the scattered (and in most cases, useless) items atop his nightstand until he obtained a tattered notepad and a badly chewed-upon pencil. Leaning slightly toward the silver light conducted through his window pane, he slowly began to sketch the lingering image onto a blank sheet. Not by any means was he a seasoned artist—but he had a goal in mind. That goal was simply not to forget that which had made itself so known to him.

Once he had completed his sloppy drawing and set it aside, he collapsed back into the comfort of his bed. Again the fatigue consumed him, and soon he could feel his tired mind drifting into a well-anticipated slumber. A final thought echoed in his mind as his awareness ebbed away: perhaps even the smallest of memories had their reasons to be remembered.


End file.
